


June 2, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Don't feed the animals,'' Supergirl said when Martha almost gave a chocolate treat to Amos.





	June 2, 2001

I never created Superman TAS.

''Don't feed the animals,'' Supergirl said when Martha almost gave a chocolate treat to Amos after she recalled his sermon marathon recently.

THE END


End file.
